Les Ombres
by Kanzelra
Summary: Au cœur de la nuit, des ombres se promènent. Gare à vous si elles remarquent que vous les voyez.


C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an, pendant les vacances de février. Tess, ma meilleure amie, m'avait invitée à venir passer une petite soirée posée, chez elle, avec quelques autres de nos amis. Son père était souvent en voyage pour son travail, elle avait donc la maison pour elle toute seule, et j'y étais régulièrement invitée, pour passer les vacances, le weekend, ou juste une soirée. La maison était grande en plus, c'était sympa de l'avoir pour nous tous seuls.

Ce soir-là, nous nous sommes retrouvés, Tess, moi, Matthieu, Maxime et Fabien, pour passer un moment sympa tous ensemble. La soirée en elle-même n'a rien eu d'extraordinaire. On a discuté, rigolé en buvant quelques verres, on a mis de la musique fort, un autre avantage de vivre dans une maison plutôt que dans un appartement.

Petit à petit, Tess, puis Matthieu sont allés se coucher dans les chambres de l'étage inférieur. Je suis restée discuter une bonne partie de la nuit avec Maxime et Fabien, mais on a fini par tomber de sommeil nous aussi. Je suis allée dans la chambre de Tess, avec qui je devais dormir cette nuit-là. Quand je suis entrée, la chambre était plongée dans le noir, les volets étaient baissés, et les portes fermées. Tess dormait au milieu du lit, et Matthieu de l'autre côté du lit, près du mur. J'ai enfilé mon pyjama et j'ai quand même pris ma place habituelle du côté du lit près de la porte.

Les deux autres dormaient déjà, et comme d'habitude, j'étais celle qui mettait le plus de temps à trouver le sommeil. Je me suis allongée, tournée vers la porte, j'ai enfoncé mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et j'ai fermé les yeux, écoutant de la musique calme à faible volume pour m'aider à m'endormir.

Il m'a semblé que je m'étais endormie, quand j'ai vu une ombre traverser la chambre depuis la porte jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit. Ensommeillée, je n'avais pas les idées suffisamment claires pour me demander sérieusement ce qui se passait. Je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de me retourner pour voir qui c'était. J'ai simplement supposé que c'était Fabien ou Maxime qui venait voir si on dormait, même si je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils auraient fait ça. Comme je n'ai pas vu l'ombre revenir vers la porte pour sortir, j'ai supposé que je m'étais rendormie et que je l'avais ratée. Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux.

Après ce qu'il m'a semblé être une éternité, j'ai à nouveau vu une ombre venir du côté de la chambre auquel je tournais le dos et entrer dans la salle de bain, qui était accessible depuis une porte en face du lit, en plein dans mon champ de vision. En toute logique, j'ai pensé que c'était Matthieu qui s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes, mais je n'avais pas senti le matelas bouger, et l'ombre n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit. Je n'avais même pas vu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et aucun rayon de lumière ne filtrait sous la porte. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que Matthieu ne revenait pas, je me suis tournée de l'autre côté du lit pour jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir une douche froide quand j'ai vu que Matthieu était toujours dans le lit, profondément endormi.

Je suis restée quelques instants sans bouger, pétrifiée. J'ai lentement tourné la tête vers la salle de bain, mais la porte était toujours fermée, sans lumière qui passe en dessous. J'ai hésité à aller voir, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. J'ai soudain eu peur que cette ombre ne ressorte de la salle de bain. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que c'était. Je me suis rallongée, et dans un réflexe de protection classique, j'ai rangé bras et jambes à l'abri sous la couette. Je me suis recroquevillée contre Tess, le plus loin possible du bord.

J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que c'était simplement Maxime ou Fabien, mais je ne voyais aucune raison pour qu'ils entrent dans notre chambre. De plus, ces ombres étaient trop silencieuses, trop floues, comme immatérielles. Je savais bien que sans source de lumière, je ne pouvais pas les distinguer clairement, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans savoir si cela venait de moi ou non, j'eus l'impression que la température de la pièce avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. J'avais peur, mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire. Alors j'ai simplement attendu, sans bouger, en espérant de tout cœur m'endormir pour échapper à cette angoisse. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis encore plus recroquevillée. Je n'osais pas faire le moindre mouvement, comme si bouger permettait aux ombres de se rendre compte de ma présence.

Rien ne se passa pendant un long moment. Je commençais à me dire que tout ça n'était que le fruit de mon imagination et que je commençais à me détendre, quand j'ai entrouverts les yeux, et j'ai vu les pieds d'une silhouette, de mon côté du lit, tout près de moi. Je me suis figée, et j'ai refermé les yeux aussi doucement que possible, en espérant que l'ombre n'avait rien remarqué. C'était peut-être une réaction idiote, mais dans les films d'horreur, tant que la victime n'a pas remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas, il ne lui arrive rien. A partir du moment où elle se réveille, où elle se retourne et voit le tueur, il attaque. En faisant semblant de dormir, j'espérais être en sécurité. Maintenant je savais que j'étais incapable de dormir. J'eus la sensation d'un souffle froid sur mon visage, mais je n'ai pas bougé, malgré ma peur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps de suis restée comme ça, mais ça m'a semblé durer une éternité avant que les premiers rayons du soleil ne filtrent à travers les volets. A travers mes paupières, je voyais qu'il ne faisait plus aussi noir. J'ai ouverts les yeux. Les ombres avaient disparu. Il faisait encore sombre à cause des volets baissés, mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis sortie de la pièce. J'ai grimpé les escaliers à toute vitesse, et une fois dans le salon rempli de lumière, je me suis sentie beaucoup mieux. Rien ne remplaçait la lumière réconfortante du soleil.

Tout en me servant un bol de céréales, je réfléchis à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. A la lumière du jour, je voyais les choses bien différemment, et je me mis à rire doucement. J'avais rêvé c'était évident. J'avais dû alterner les moments de rêve et d'éveil, si bien que j'avais fini par confondre la réalité avec mes rêves. Rien de plus. Je ris de ma propre peur et j'attendis que les autres se réveillent. Tess fut la première à me rejoindre, et elle me demanda pourquoi j'étais levée si tôt. Je lui racontai ce qui m'était arrivé cette nuit, mais je la vis froncer les sourcils et me regarder avec un drôle d'air. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, elle m'a répondu :

« Ce n'est pas possible, Matthieu et moi on a dormi dans la chambre d'ami. »


End file.
